


Truths

by Yeomanrand



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a> prompt: <i>X-Files, Scully, the things she can count on one hand</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

Dana holds a handful of keys: one to their basement office at the Bureau, the one that smells of dusty paper and that strange faint mustiness of a place too long inhabited by a solitary male. One to her own home, one to Mulder's apartment, one to her mother's house. The places she belongs; the people she belongs to.

Add only A.D. Skinner, and the keys make a complete list of the living people she trusts, as well. Oh, Frohicke means well enough and can be amusing, but she doesn't trust him, doesn't trust any of the Lone Gunmen. Though they'll be the first place she goes if -- when, she thinks, resigned -- Mulder vanishes again.

She's tried confession twice since she was partnered with Mulder. Somehow, it never sticks.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=3993493#t3993493) at LiveJournal.


End file.
